Kihāmát
Kihāmát, officially known as the Socialist Republic of Kihāmát (Kihā́mmic: Lố Kihāmátī aguntokôvanatī́zô agənamīšā́n), is an island nation comprising of eight closely grouped islands in the North Pacific Ocean, approximately 1000mi (1600km) off the coast of Mexico. The islands have been unified as one sovereign state since AD 1316, prior to this there had been five separate royal families ruling their own separate kingdoms. Tensions between the five countries ultimately resulted in the the Kihā́mmic Civil War. The Civil War commenced in late 1298 and did not finish until the accord of 1316, which effectively saw the largest of the kingdoms assume control of the others and thus the Kingdom of Kihāmát (Lố Kihāmátī yegašā́n) was born. History Early history The islands that now make up Kihāmát had been five separate kingdoms each with their own separate royal family, how the five kingdoms were divided up is shown on the coloured map: *Red: the Kingdom of Raibáûī (Lố Raibáûī yegašā́n) *Yellow: the Lôppic Kingdom (Lố Yegašā́n lôpatī́zô) *Blue: the Kétassic Kingdom (Lố Yegašā́n ketasatī́zô) *Purple: the Duchy of Rātəná (Lố Rātənī́ yāšā́n) *Green: the Kingdom of the Fnoráts (Lố lámī Fnoratámī yegašā́n) The five countries had been experiencing increasing tensions during the thirteenth century, which culminated in the break out of civil war in late 1298. The Kihā́mmic Civil War lasted almost eighteen years, until 1316. An accord between the five monarchies, on the 17 July 1316, effectively saw the largest of the kingdoms assume control of the others, uniting the kingdoms resulting in the formation of a new state; the Kingdom of Kihāmát. This new government was highly centralised, ruled by the absolute monarch and a selected advisory council. The monarchy lasted for over three hundred years, but was replaced by a republic in 1638, after a popular revolution. The Republican Revolution was brought about by prolonged food shortages due to the mismanagement of farming land by the monarchical régime. The government that replaced this monarchy was the Kihā́mmic Republic (Lố Agənamīšā́n kihāmatī́zô), declared on 30 September 1638. The Republic replaced the old system of governance with a president and a non-partisan parliament. General elections to the parliament would take place every four years and presidential elections would occur at the same time. During the 1680s unofficial political allegiances that had developed led to the creation of the nation’s first political parties – the first of which was the small Kihā́mmic Nationalist Party. As of 1691 it was a requirement to be a member of registered political party in order to be a member of the Parliament, presidential elections were abolished and the leader of the party with the most votes assumed the office of President. Modern era The Kihā́mmic Republic remained continuously stable until the early 1870s, when a series of floods devastated the islands in between 1869 and 1871. This meant that once again food was in short supply. After the natural disasters there were numerous protests throughout the country criticising the government’s handling of the situation. This was the start of the ascent of left-wing politics in Kihāmát. In 1881 the general election showed this huge shift of political allegiance and thought. The staggering results of the election are shown below: *Communist Party of Kihāmát - 64.2% *Kihā́mmic Socialist Party - 21.6% *Liberal Party of Kihāmát - 7.1% *Conservative Party of Kihāmát - 5.3% *Kihā́mmic Nationalist Party - 1.1% *Kihā́mmic Monarchist Party - 0.7% A year and a half after the Communist Party gained control of the Parliament, on the 27 August 1883, the party announced the foundation of a new Kihā́mmic state; the Communist Federation of Kihāmát (Lố Kihāmátī hartamôvanatī́zô kalāšā́n). The parliamentary system was replaced by a less centralised non-partisan system, whereby the country was split into 5 autonomous regions, with a supreme council of government officials on Raibáûī. By the end of World War II in 1945, in which Kihāmát played no part, the Communist régime had become more and more centralised and was met with popular protests during the 1940s. The protests became more and more frequent during the early 1950s, the government resisted the popular appeals and elections were abolished in early 1953 (the last elections having taken place in 1949) as the government saw the public as too ill-minded to make a rational judgement when voting. This only heightened public discontent and marked the start of the anti-governmental revolt, the Libertarian Revolution. The driving force behind the revolution was the Black Flag movement. The régime and on 28 September 1955 the country came to a stand still. The parliament building in the capital, where the National and Federal Councils convened, was stormed by protesters and the communist government ousted from power, replaced by an interim government made up of politicians of various political persuasions. Political parties began to reform and elections were held on 1 January the following year, the results of which are shown below: *Kihā́mmic Socialist Party - 31.6% *Conservative Party of Kihāmát - 29.3% *Liberal Party of Kihāmát - 17.2% *Independent - 8.2% *New Party of Libertarian Kihā́mmic Communists - 7.1% *New Kihā́mmic Nationalist Party - 5.4% *Party For A New Kihā́mmic Kingdom - 0.7% *Communist Party of Kihāmát - 0.5% Following these election results the elected interim government held a referendum seven months later, on 2 July, concerning the type of government to use. The options proposed and results of the referendum are displayed below: *Socialist state: democratic elections every five years, collective leadership rather than a head of state, decentralised semi-autonomous regional control, small scale regional privatisation in certain industries, regular referenda on important matters of state. - 38.4% *Parliamentary republic: democratic governmental and presidential elections every five years, semi-decentralised regional control, privatised economy. - 31.7% *Federative republic: regional autonomy, regional elections every four years, supreme control by a supra-regional body, supra-national and presidential elections every six years, privatised economy. - 24.6% *Communist state: semi-democratic elections every six years, elections for Premiership every five years, centralised governmental control, no privatisation. - 4.9% *State capitalist nation: Centralised non-partisan system, semi-democratic elections every five years, election of Premier by committee, no privatisation, highly centralised economy. - 0.4% On 11 January 1957 following result of the July 1956 referendum the Socialist Republic of Kihāmát was proclaimed as the successor to the interim government. Kihāmát has not undergone another régime change to date. The only significant change since the formation of the state was the transition in 1981 from a leaderless parliament to a pyramid of leadership. Category:Kihāmát